This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors may include a drive shaft that drives a compression mechanism. The drive shaft may be rotatably supported in a bearing housing. Lubricating oil may be used to reduce friction at the interface between the drive shaft and bearing housing.